


любовь, яичной жижей стекающая по волосам

by sandor_zankat



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandor_zankat/pseuds/sandor_zankat
Summary: Пока один мастерит подарок своей вдохновительнице в гараже, другой готовится стать отцом: многословная история о том, как тяжело признаваться в чувствах любимым женщинам.





	любовь, яичной жижей стекающая по волосам

**Author's Note:**

> https://pp.userapi.com/c845416/v845416862/1c71b4/l-FKORCM1bE.jpg - обложка  
https://pp.userapi.com/c845416/v845416862/1c71a1/FX_d-Uu6AxE.jpg - и главные герои

Действующие лица:  
Стэн, десять лет. Обычный мальчик.  
Венди, десять лет. Обычная девочка.  
В дополиткорректную эпоху были замечены в симпатии друг к другу, которую выражали, как и приличествует десятилетним детям.  
Однако все это было давно и неправда.  
Главные действующие лица:  
ПК-директор, ~ 30 лет. Горяч. Заботлив. Пропагандист ПК-ценностей и их же жертва.  
Сильная Женщина, ~ 30 лет. Очень сильная. Очень принципиальная, хотя и немного запутавшаяся. Заместитель ПК-директора.  
В наши дни были замечены в преступной интимной связи.  
И это мы еще не всё заметили.

— Это что за хрень у тебя? Что ты носишься с этими яйцами? Э, это моя коробка? Ты взял мою коробку?  
— Ты же ее выбросила! Не трогай!  
— Что это у них? Глаза? Это типа… твои новые друзья? Нашел себе равных по интеллекту?  
— Шелли, иди в жопу.  
Девочка расхохоталась. Стэн посмотрел на нее с жалостью. Ему не составляло труда смолчать и не озвучивать сестре все, что он думает — что дебильное чувство юмора и лошадиное ржание не помогут ей в поисках парня. Даже равного по интеллекту. Он всегда был сдержанным и сейчас понимал, что такую заботу сестра вряд ли оценит. Да и доводить ее было небезопасно. Мало того что она крупнее его была раза в два — на коробку Шелли смотрела жадно, как будто не сама ее выбросила. Как в детстве: стоило Стэну протянуть к чему-нибудь руки, это становилось нужно и ей. И наоборот. Сколько же они дрались тогда.  
— Подавись ты этим мусором, сейчас я тебя в инстаграм выложу. Хештег «мой брат и его фетиши». Хочешь стать новой звездой интернета?  
Стэн бросился в комнату, пока Шелли доставала телефон, захлопнул дверь и уперся в нее спиной. Он посмотрел на коробочку с яйцами. Это были обычные куриные яйца, но Венди нарисовала им глаза, и Стэн как-то проникся. Швырять их на крышу дома поехавшего ПК-директора расхотелось.  
— …У тебя мальчик и девочка?  
Стэн пожал плечами. Ему было вообще-то все равно.  
Венди нарисовала одному яйцу бантик на остром конце, другому — на тупом.  
— Как ты их назовешь?  
Стэн замешкался.  
— Не знаю. Хочешь, назови сама.  
— Это же твои дети, — удивилась Венди.  
История повторялась. В прошлый раз из-за причуд мистера Гаррисона он был в паре с кем угодно, но не с ней. Теперь на головы им свалился новый сумасшедший, и в пару вообще никого не поставили, кроме Крейга и Твика. В порядке исключения.  
Если бы не шестиклашки с их веселыми картинками, они бы не занимались этой дичью снова.  
Ладно. У него хотя бы два подопечных. У Венди вон вообще три. Хоть они все не очень подвижные, все равно разбить легче, когда их больше. А если представить на секунду, что они настоящие? Три на одного как-то слишком много. Сказано было — для чистоты эксперимента. Всю большую перемену замдиректора рассказывала им про детей из пробирки и какие-то альтернативные способы, но он слушал вполуха, а потом случилась та жуть и все вылетело из головы разом. Почему альтернативные?  
Когда ее лекция прервалась, четвертый класс вернулся на уроки, и каждый получил в случайном порядке от одного до трех яиц. В прошлый раз было по одному, и, кажется, Сильная Женщина что-то говорила про то, почему бывает много… но кроме лужи в спортзале он ничего не помнил.  
Шелли вспомнить тоже не давала, с силой молодого бычка долбилась в дверь с другой стороны. Если бы Стэн не придумал, как упереться ногой в стол, она бы все-таки ворвалась. Так что он снова принял нужное положение, которому научила его жизнь, а коробку с яйцами прижал к груди.  
Теперь это были его дети. И хотя Венди разрисовала яйца половине новоиспеченных родителей класса, ему нравилось думать, что у его детей бантики особенные.  
— Говнюк! Мама зовет обедать!  
— Шелли, я не такой тупой, как ты думаешь…  
— Ну и жри холодное, придурок!  
В дверь особенно мощно стукнули снизу — так, что Стэн чуть не сложился пополам — и стало тихо. Мальчик подождал минуту и решился приоткрыть. За дверью никого не было: все-таки сестра стала сдавать позиции, гоняла его без огонька и отвлекалась легче. За столом она показала ему кулак, но сделала это так лениво, что он оставил жест без внимания.  
— Что нового в школе?  
Брат и сестра переглянулись. День преподнес им сюрприз и редкий случай объединиться во мнениях.  
— Ну так. Замдиректора чуть не родила в актовом зале.  
— Жесть просто, никогда не заведу детей!  
— О боже, — мама отложила вилку. — Все благополучно? Ей кто-нибудь помог добраться до больницы?  
Шелли фыркнула.  
— А то как же.  
Стэн не понял, что ее развеселило. Пока сестра и мама обменивались зашифрованными посланиями в привычных словах, которые звучали непонятно — это всегда значило, что они считают его слишком маленьким или говорят о чем-то вовсе не предназначенном для мальчишеских ушей — он думал, что напишет в журнал, и насколько серьезно вообще относиться к этой неделе, на которую их обременили необычным заданием.  
В классе Картман один осмелился спросить, почему они все должны участвовать, если заводить детей взаправду — дело добровольное. Миссис Нельсон предложила ему не участвовать, если он предпочитает объясняться с ПК-директором, и добавила, что условие действует для всех.  
Объясняться с директором никто не захотел. С началом учебного года у него будто обновилась прошивка, да встала криво. И прежде эмоциональный, он кидался на старшеклассников и ходил по школе с таким лицом, как его, Стэна, дядька на охоте. Морщина на лбу, походка, напряженные руки — все не располагало к лишним встречам в директорском кабинете.  
Стэн постеснялся спросить, почему обязательно делать задание в одиночку, а не как в прошлый раз, но Картман влез и тут, будто прочитав его мысли.  
— А как же Крейг и Твик, миссис Нельсон? Нельзя с ними так поступить.  
— Захлопнись, жирный, — отозвался со своей парты Крейг.  
— Но я забочусь о будущем Америки!  
Миссис Нельсон задумалась и пролистала инструкции и тезисы, которые в последнюю минуту всучил ей ПК-директор, прежде чем уехать рожать.  
— Вообще-то проблематике это не противоречит. Вообще-то это даже свежо.  
— Вообще-то ты молодец, Эрик? — подсказал Картман. И все засмеялись. Кроме Крейга, Твика и Стэна: он уже сообразил, что его желание эта самая проблематика учитывать не собирается.

***

Хорошо бы было отвлечься. Занять мысли чем-то кроме этих стен, неестественно белых, и того, что происходит где-то за ними. Пока он старался, в голове проносились целые абзацы из медицинских книг, которые он глотал, пока мозг не приказал ему остановиться. Он знал теперь слишком много, чтобы просто нервничать от неизвестности, он нервничал осмысленно, нагруженный информацией, перебирал в памяти все, что знал о раскрытиях, положениях и предлежаниях, и как магнитом его тянуло думать — почему-то — о страшном. О том, что больше одного — уже незаурядность и может быть сложно; а она была уникальной, одной на шестьдесят пять миллионов, как подсчитали ученые.  
Внутренности скрутило в узел еще в машине. Он бы сосредоточился на дороге, если бы она позволила ему сесть за руль, но вместо этого тратил все силы на сдерживание себя — и не справлялся, потому что весь путь они проделали, перекрикивая друг друга. Вместо того чтобы отвечать ему, опустился ли живот, проходит ли пять минут между схватками, как она вообще себя чувствует — она умоляла оставить ее в покое, щедро осыпая проклятиями его самого, его любознательность и интернет.  
Спустя бесконечность, выйдя на n-ный круг тревожных мыслей, он встал с кресла и начал делать зарядку. Это немного помогло: он смог подумать о школе и во что она теперь могла превратиться. В архивах были записи, что предыдущий эксперимент прошел без эксцессов, и классы не пришлось отскребать от яичных внутренностей. Но тогда и яиц было меньше. И дети были другие. А эти… ПК-директор почти не сомневался, что их с замдиректора на смех поднимут — но вместо того, чтобы убедиться, ему пришлось пересесть на соседнее с водительским место. Возможно, стоило позвонить Маки или миссис Нельсон, спросить, как дела.  
— …Вы отец?  
Он обернулся на голос и увидел доктора. Неужели все? Сколько вообще прошло часов? Пять? Десять? Сутки? За окном было уже темно, а голода он не чувствовал.  
-…пять здоровых детей. Разумеется, состояние пока тяжелое, нужно стабилизировать его, прежде чем говорить, что все хорошо. Но прогнозы более чем оптимистичные. Вы отец детей?  
Бессонница, кошмары и привычка несколько раз подумать, прежде чем сказать что-нибудь, и ни одного озвученного подтверждения тому, что эти дети — его: все, чего он добился в последние месяцы. Он мог сложить два и два, но отсутствие фактов всегда оставалось их отсутствием. То, как Сильная Женщина избегала разговора, делало все ясным и без разговора: «нет» стало бы неожиданной, но удобной развязкой, легко расставило бы все на места и не потребовало бы мучительных размышлений о том, как жить дальше. Сказать «нет» было бы проще всего.  
Истина же состояла в том, что семь месяцев назад ни он, ни она просто не уместили бы в свой коитальный график кого-то еще. Их жизнь напоминала тогда цирк, с клоунадой, акробатикой и, конечно, благодарными зрителями.  
— Дети ржут, — предупреждал Маки. — Понимаешь?  
Ржали, он сам слышал, и смехом не ограничивались. Он лично отобрал у шестиклассников комикс, неизящный, но по-своему талантливый: персонажи узнавались безошибочно, мужчина и женщина в палатке и недвусмысленном положении. Он — крупный, мускулистый, в бессменных темных очках, которые, оставшись единственным предметом одежды, не выглядели стильно; ее даже в мыслях описывать было неловко. Рисунок оскорблял его ПК-чувства, но льстил анатомическими преувеличениями, и директор сохранил его, а с наглецами ничего не стал делать.  
— А все потому, что их родители — трепла несусветные. Что за люди? Почему наш секс так их волнует? Можно подумать, они никогда не трахались?

В секс обратилось все. Их тянуло друг к другу неудержимо: голос разума был слишком слаб, чтобы заглушить музыку в головах, а инстинкт самосохранения сдался влечению, захлестнувшему их по самое не хочу. Не хотелось так ни в пятнадцать, когда одуревшее тело, потрясенное гормональными всплесками, захваченное прыщами и подлыми запретными мыслями, теряло контроль; ни в двадцать, когда уже было можно, но все еще ново и горячо; ни в двадцать пять, когда фантазии становились хитрее, а возможности — шире. Все это было, но только сейчас, казалось, было важнее всего прежнего. С ней секс не был тем, чем был раньше — побегом от будничности, спасением от нудящих яиц, оздоровительным актом, вкладом в самооценку. ПК-директор никогда еще не радовался каждой возможности оказаться с кем-то наедине, голым, в одной постели или в любом другом месте — но при тех же условиях. С остервенением они отдавались друг другу, как в последний раз, жадно держа в уме, что не в последний, и оттого будучи счастливыми и готовыми свернуть если не горы, то стену общественного порицания уж точно.  
Дома их встречи приобретали другой, не такой неистовый характер, позволяли растянуть удовольствие, размазать его тонким слоем, разнежиться. Совсем не так было в школе, когда на все про все у них было несколько минут, а сил и энергии — столько же, как и на полноценный половой акт. Отключив боковое зрение, полагаясь только на замки и удачу, они жались друг к другу, любили друг друга, будто удовольствие имело границы и могло закончиться — а оно и не думало кончаться, открывало перед ними новые формы, не жадничало вообще. И они пользовались: в его кабинете. В ее кабинете. Не очень удобно, но такие тонкости занимали их не в первую очередь. В запертом спортзале на матах (неплохо). В коридоре, в слепой зоне, упираясь в эти дребезжащие шкафчики (неудобно вообще, но как страстно!).  
Будь он одинок в своих чувствах, они бы его уморили. Казалось, порог чувствительности притупился, их тела реагировали как должно только на прикосновения друг друга и хотели только этого. Они превзошли тогда индийских мастеров тантрической любви, ни разу к ним не обратившись: их фантазия сама генерировала все новые и новые идеи в попытках насытить плоть ощущением друг друга; но всего было мало.  
Мало! На горячих упругих бедрах оставались следы от пальцев, а ощущение потери металось по его телу, и все, и все?.. — опять обманут, опять конец, нет и не может быть удовольствия сильнее этого. Или может? В том, как судороги проходили по ее телу, а он был самый законный свидетель этого, и ему по праву принадлежал этот момент: торжество не плоти, а духа, гордости и, он не побоялся бы этого слова, любви.  
Школа тем временем все бестактнее напоминала о себе и не обещала исчезнуть. Перед летними каникулами им пришлось оглядеться по сторонам, откуда их внимания требовали дела насущные: несколько сотен мятежных детских голов, чующих близкий конец мучений и оттого почти неуправляемых, и рутина в виде документов, смет, журналов, дополнений, примечаний, — в общем, вечных мелочей, которые убывали, как головы гидры — кончишь с одной, а ее место займут две другие. Да и Маки, первый его помощник, взвыл — мало того, что он покрывал их все это время, на него легла часть их работы, а ведь его душонка, одолеваемая весенними порывами, тоже была нечиста, и дополнительная нагрузка была ему совсем некстати.  
Казалось, невозможно было работать, когда мысли не подчинялись, рассеивались и сходились в одной точке, не имеющей со школой ничего общего — но отмахнуться от реальности тоже было немыслимо. Они отвлеклись как будто бы ненадолго, а школа только того и ждала, чтобы поглотить их, завалить срочными и важными делами и оставить без выходных. Оказалось, чем больше работы, тем меньше сил на что-либо за ее пределами, и хотя поначалу они проводили вместе вечера и ночи, в конце концов пришлось выбирать в пользу сна. Они заставляли себя работать с той же силой, с какой еще вчера обнимали друг друга — чтобы, распрощавшись с долгами, вернуться к этому приятному занятию и отдаться ему целиком.  
Перемены были так же неизбежны, как и неуловимы. К середине лета, когда школа действительно кончилась, оказалось, что возможности ставить чувства на паузу и запускать с удобного момента в реальности не предусмотрено. В самый подлый момент в руки Сильной Женщине попал тот пресловутый рисунок — и оказался каплей, которая все решила не в их пользу. А ведь покажи ПК-директор его сразу, он не вызвал бы в ее душе ничего, кроме улыбки и желания повторить.  
— Так нельзя, — сказала она, выставила его за дверь, где он стоял и не мог поверить в то, что, судя по странным звукам с другой стороны двери, она может плакать; стоял и не понимал, как до такого дошло. Бестактность шестиклассников? Осуждение города? Времена и нравы? Почему именно сейчас?

Лето прошло скомканно. Секса не хотелось, он стал отвратен как явление, если не с ней — то зачем?.. Но напряжение требовало выхода, и он звонил, писал, что-то пил, с кем-то дрался, получил выговор от полиции — мол, не дело так, директор школы все же, пример для подражания — а ему было все равно.  
Она просто пропала. Он догадывался, что она могла поехать к родителям. В самые расстроенные минуты он готов был ехать и следом, но не знал, куда.  
«Нет, мы не будем говорить ни о чем». Он чувствовал это в ее смсках. Она прислала аж целых две. На этом настаивала запертая дверь. Хозяйки не было: а он приходил, наплевав на вежливость и предупредительность, взволнованный тем, что ничего не контролирует.  
И все-таки она должна была вернуться — если не к нему, то к работе, и он ждал сентября. Сентябрь манил и тревожил с одинаковой силой. Что-то заедало в голове, какие-то глупые разговоры, повороты, которых все равно бы не случилось. Летом не было школы, которая требовала внимания, а все остальное не помогало отвлечься. Беспокойство точило его с утра, едва он открывал глаза, и не покидало, пока он не засыпал. Но и во сне ему не было покоя.  
Свои сны он теперь ненавидел. И каждую ночь ждал новых. Во сне он брал ее грубо, погружался в нее, тяжело дыша, сзади, собрав в пучок ее прекрасные волосы, и спереди — рывком разводя белые, сладко пахнущие ноги. И толкался тупо, бесполезно, мучительно долго, пока все не высыхало, и никак не мог закончить.  
За развязкой он шел в душ, где злился и смеялся над собой — мальчишество, блажь, зависимость. Безволие, в конце концов.  
«Что происходит, что?»

Что — стало ясно сразу, когда он ее увидел на собрании перед учебным годом.  
Плоскость повело, на секунду его захватил страх: допрыгался.  
Потом он и не помнил, что была эта секунда. Горячо стало внутри и радостно: будто и не было постылых дней, что их разобщили.  
Вид любимой основательно беременной женщины что-то задевал в нем такое, дремавшее глубоко, о чем он и не догадывался. Новые чувства слились в одно, не поддающееся описанию, и подстегнули воображение: оно подбросило ему идиллических сцен с вечерними прогулками с коляской, соплями, машинками, вертолетами и лего. Отчего-то он ощутил прилив гордости — и ему захотелось побежать к ней, схватить, обнять, разделить радость, яркой вспышкой разогнавшей тучи на его душе.  
«Все изменится», — успел подумать он.  
Она заметила его взгляд, и что-то в ее лице подсказало ему, что он торопится с выводами. Горячая волна, поднявшаяся в груди и прокатившаяся до пяток, прошла и исчезла, уступив место беспокойству.  
Все действительно изменилось. Снова.  
Он подошел — не без подозрений, что ей хочется удрать; не без досады от этих подозрений. Но рот сам собой расплывался в улыбке: теперь уже было не до обид.  
— Добрый день, заместитель директора Сильная Женщина, — поздоровался он по форме.  
— Ты можешь так не сиять? У тебя на лице написано, что…  
Они поругались очень быстро, слово за слово. В этот день разговора не состоялось.  
Не состоялось и в следующий, и через неделю. На его прямолинейные вопросы она откровенно злилась, и чем навязчивее он маячил в поле ее зрения, тем более утомленной казалась. Он искал контакта, а не повода для новой ссоры — но разговорить Сильную Женщину, когда она того не хотела, было едва ли возможно. Где уж пользы от его неуклюжих намеков.

Тем временем Маки, оценивший ситуацию, начал беззастенчиво ныть.  
— Я пас, — пообещал он. — Если ты помнишь, все, что ей положено от нашего гуманного федерального закона — максимум три месяца без содержания. И на кого ты все взвалишь? И когда подхватишь эстафетную палочку?  
— Какую еще палочку, при чем тут, собственно, я?  
— Ты бы хоть изобразил уверенность, — отмахнулся Маки.  
— Уверенность! — ПК-директор оскалился, не удержав в себе накопленное раздражение. — Да она вообще не разговаривает со мной. Как будто это, ну не знаю, не залет, а неудачная стрижка!  
Маки наклонил голову и посмотрел на ПК-директора из-под приподнятых бровей.  
— Интересненько.  
— Интересненько ему! А я как школьник, которого наказали! Но за что? Что мне делать, если она не психует, только когда я ничего не делаю? Потому что когда я что-то делаю, это, черт возьми, оскорбляет в ней личность!  
ПК-директор выпалил все это на одном дыхании и сник.  
— Ну или как-то так, — тихо добавил он. — Что-то оскорбляет. А как я могу стоять в стороне?..

Он все-таки сделал еще одну попытку — на этот раз вообще не упоминая себя и слово «отец» — только спросил, кто поможет ей, когда отпуск по уходу за ребенком подойдет к концу.  
— Ничего, я справлюсь, — пообещала Сильная Женщина. И так на него посмотрела, что стало ясно — она справится; она и не с таким справится, ждать чего-то другого бессмысленно.  
Нужно было идти в обход.  
В обход он не умел. Но его ребенок стоил того, чтобы пробовать.

Для начала он обыскал ее кабинет.  
Что он искал? Бумагу, где его отцовство было бы заверено нотариусом? Открытку «скучаю», которую она забыла отправить? Фотографии, которые бы объяснили, почему ее не было полтора месяца — где ее удерживают в плену?  
Ничего этого он не нашел. Нашел карточку, которая всем своим видом выдавала отношение к чему-то медицинскому и немного жутковатому: на ней была отпечатана некая загадочная гнутая трапеция, заполненная белым шумом и бесформенными пятнами.  
Он ничего не понял, но заволновался. Сфоткал и выкинул в интернет — без следов, логинов и адресов. Через пять минут получил первые комментарии.  
«неплохой фотошоп, бро»  
«Сколько тебе лет, что ты не знаешь, как выглядит снимок УЗИ? Что ты делаешь в интернете?»  
«хаха у тебя скоро будет пять братиков или сестричек если это реально, а теперь чел положь мамкино узи обратно в сумку!»

Дальше в ход пошли форумы. Он взахлеб читал, как формируется плод, а статьи с иллюстрациями приводили его в ужас, благоговение и душевую кабину, куда он влетал с эрекцией и воем. Мозг дорисовывал фигуркам беременных неизвестных женщин черты одной, которая где-то потеряла совесть и сострадание, вела себя так, будто забыла обо всем, что между ними происходило. Он возвращался в интернет, такой богатый и нежадный на секреты, диковинные для его глаз, и читал, читал безостановочно, скакал с одной ссылки на другую, пока глаза не уставали — а любопытство и близко не унималось. Дочитывал до того, от чего его тело, настолько отличное от женского, не приспособленное для таких задач, стыдливо замирало. Он проводил вечера в смятении шпиона, брошенного в тыл чужака, зависая над сообщениями, страницами и видеороликами. Новоиспеченные мамочки делились секретами, как это все было у них; ПК-директор жадно впитывал их опыт и каждый раз проигрывал совести, напоминавшей, что он читает это не для того чтобы его руки снова оказывались в брюках. Он узнал в лицо дюжину порноактрис, снимавшихся беременными, и они помогали ему в это смутное время, как могли.  
Но удовольствие было жалким и недолгим. После того, что было между ними с Сильной Женщиной, его и оргазмом было трудно назвать.  
Он жаждал другого.

Она сама пришла в его кабинет. Милые сердцу воспоминания — как разнообразно, бывало, они проводили здесь время — рассеялись, когда она с чувством, с размаху припечатала что-то к его столу.  
— Посмотри, что я нашла на двери сегодня утром.  
Это было очередное произведение наивного искусства, теперь от создателей младшего возраста. Блондины, жертвы кислотной канцелярии. В общем, предельно ясно: один брюхатый, другой в очках.  
ПК-директор даже порадовался этим двоим уродцам. Сильная Женщина сама толкала его к разговору. Он что-то промычал, давая понять, что готов.  
— Тебе не кажется, что нас это дискредитирует?  
Он снова издал звук, который можно было расценить и как да, и как нет.  
— Я надеялась, что у меня за спиной не будет всего этого. Зря надеялась. Пока слухи не расползлись по всей школе, нужно рассказать, что существует много способов забеременеть.  
Он уже знал, каких. Об этом он тоже успел прочесть.  
— Ну… они же дети. Зачем им это сейчас.  
— Когда, если не сейчас? Или ты хочешь, чтобы тебе на дверь тоже это клеили?  
Он хотел сказать, что лучше бы клеили, и все было как раньше. Но она ждала чего-то другого.  
Дни шли, Сильная Женщина росла в обхвате, и ПК-директор удивлялся, что ничего не заметил, когда расстояние между их телами, лишенными одежды, составляло не больше локтя. Дни шли, а он ни на каплю не приблизился к ней. Он заранее был согласен на все, о чем она попросит.  
— Хорошо. Что ты предлагаешь?

***

«Рассел и Даниэль», — вывел Стэн в графе с именами и отложил ручку. На сегодня писанины было достаточно. В принципе, даже терпимо. Если бы не собственное мнение, которое нужно было сформулировать в самой неприятной форме, какую только можно представить — форме доклада.  
У Стэна было собственное, хотя и не очень оригинальное мнение. ТУПОЕ ЗАДАНИЕ. Но доклад предполагал более развернутую подачу, нежели два слова. Даже в теме доклада слов было больше.  
«В нашем веке выбор иметь детей не зависит от пола, ориентации и семейного положения».  
А Стэн ничуть и не был против. Его это вообще не касалось, неинтересно ему было об этом думать и писать. Вот собирать конфеты на Хэллоуин — это да, это интересно. А дети? Когда они такие, как брат Кайла, еще куда ни шло, с ним даже поиграть можно вместе. Лишние руки, опять же, для конфет. Но им что-то впаривали про какие-то дела с яйцеклетками, а уж из этих яйцеклеток ничего другого не получится, кроме несмышленых существ.  
Кто хочет — пусть заводит хоть сразу пять, пожалуйста. Но лично ему, Стэну, не надо. А если бы все-таки было надо — лет там через десять или пятьдесят — он в одиночку бы этим точно не занимался.  
Стэн поглядел на своих подопечных в пластиковой коробке из-под игрушечных яиц. Все-таки повезло, пластиковая коробка круче бумажной. А из одной большой коробки могли получиться целых две поменьше.  
Он посадил Рассела и Даниэль на подушку и пошел вниз, в гараж, где отец хранил инструменты.

***

Все кончилось. За последние месяцы это были первые минуты, когда она почувствовала себя хорошо и свободно, снова легкой и сильной, несмотря на боль, которая уходила так нехотя, отступая волнами. Доктора, принимавшие у нее роды, дружно признали ее героем и чудом в их практике: шутка ли, первые пятерняшки в Южном парке, да и для целой Америки не рядовой случай. Но пока они улыбались и поздравляли ее, ее взгляд блуждал по их лицам — искал честных ответов и прогнозов и, в первую очередь, добрых вестей.  
— Совершенно нормально, что они родились с низкой массой тела. Пока каждая минута в их жизни решающая, но вы не должны волноваться. Они крепкие ребята и все делают как надо. У вас три мальчика и две девочки…  
Контуры врачей исказили невесть откуда проступившие слезы. Их она могла себе простить — они не имели ничего общего со слезами огорчения или боли, хотя ей было очень больно до сих пор, но она боялась анестезии, боялась навредить.  
Она взяла телефон и нашла в нем мамин номер. Трубку взяли на половине гудка.  
— Ну что, что?  
— У тебя пять внуков, — выдохнула Сильная Женщина.  
Она говорила и говорила, а по щекам текли слезы — непрошеные и счастливые.

Отчий дом встретил ее, тяжелую беглянку, так, как она и ждала, но не так, как надеялась.  
Мамины комментарии едва не подтолкнули ее сейчас же сесть в машину и вернуться в свой пустой дом в Южном парке: как ты это допустила? О чем ты думала? Почему вы не можете жить вместе? Зачем рожать ребенка, если не собираешься создавать семью? Зачем вообще трахаться, если не любишь? — на что она едва не вскинулась, словно прежний бунтующий подросток, с горячим возражением «я не говорила, что не люблю».  
Но сдержалась. Не было в ней уверенности, что любовь — это нечто существующее на самом деле, а не привилегия подростков, дар романтиков и трюк маркетологов. Одержимость ПК-директором основывалась на таком банальном физическом притяжении, что и сознаться было досадно.  
Но и отмахнуться — никак.

Радость родителей от ее приездов никогда не была абсолютной. Сильная Женщина неизменно привозила в их мир что-то оглушительное, что-то, требовавшее к этому привыкнуть. Особенно тяжело это давалось маме. Отец, покладистый и более гибкий, никогда не ссорился с матерью открыто, поэтому Сильная Женщина могла рассчитывать только на бессловесную поддержку.  
Когда она была совсем маленькой и отдала мальчику в детском саду свои бусы и отлупила всех, кто пытался этому противиться, это было скорее смешно и мило, чем странно. А когда в старшей школе влюбилась в первый раз — отчаянно, крепко, не рассчитывая на осуждение и не делая из этого секрета — безоблачное ее детство закончилось. Маминой уверенности в том, что будущее ее дочери будет похоже на ее собственное, тоже пришел конец. Она была доброй женщиной и хорошей матерью — но чем старше становилась ее дочь, тем легче последней было увидеть за неприкосновенным «мама» обычного человека, сложившегося по-своему и несколько иначе. И обычный поцелуй с разных углов зрения был самым счастливым моментом в жизни и моральным падением одновременно.  
Отец, впрочем, не возражал. Возражать кому бы то ни было и относиться к происходящему категорически было в принципе не в его природе. Не отвлекаясь на эмоции, он смотрел на ситуацию более прагматично.  
— Да пусть бы. Все равно это школьное, сама же помнишь, как это в школе бывает.  
И хотя это прозвучало обидно — и наедине с отцом она спорила, уверяла, что он ошибается, что это не такое чувство, что может просто исчерпать себя — так или иначе, он заступился за нее.  
А время сделало его правым. Та милая девочка, ее первая любовь, уехала из Штатов вслед за родителями, и поддерживать чувства на расстоянии оказалось невозможно. Каждый в их семье извлек из этой истории много нового: и никто не готов был это признать.  
Время шло. Сам собой круг ее общения расширился и включил много славных, разделивших ее интересы людей, когда она уехала учиться в университет. Они появлялись в ее жизни, казалось, ровно тогда, когда были нужны, открывали горизонты, учили ее понимать в себе то, что раньше только зрело и было всего лишь ощущениями без названий: жажду справедливости и милосердия на уровне не личности, а человечества. Подобное не изменило себе и притянуло подобное, и так или иначе все — спортсмены, хиппи, художники, гики, свингующие экспериментаторы, так или иначе поучаствовавшие в ее жизни — все были прежде всего уважавшими свободу выбора гуманистами, а благодаря этому и ее друзьями.  
Им хотелось жить среди свободных людей, готовых признать несовершенство некоторых косных привычек отцов Америки. Хотелось быть частью общества, которое не машет топором, как Прокруст. Их отечество изжило расовую сегрегацию, бич первой половины двадцатого века; героические женщины тех лет, подавшие голос, подарили современницам Сильной Женщины невозможное по старым меркам чудо; однополые союзы наконец обрели право на законную жизнь во всех штатах; даже лифты научились объявлять этажи, а их кнопки снабдили шрифтом Брайля — новая Америка уже стала лучше, удобнее и достойнее уважения. Но Сильная Женщина и ее друзья всегда мечтали о большем. У всех находился кто-то, на кого можно было оглянуться, чтобы понять — не все готовы привыкать к новому. Не все этого вообще хотят.  
Только однажды Сильная Женщина приехала домой погостить не с рассказом о достижениях в правах и свободах новых американцев, а с симпатичным мальчиком. Допущенный сначала к телу, а потом и к знакомству с мамой, в ее глазах одним своим хромосомным устройством он набирал сто очков. Он был хороший парень, разделявший с ней многое — от музыкальных пристрастий, которыми они так дорожили по молодости лет, до неспособности молча смотреть на сексизм, эйджизм, лукизм и прочие измы. Встречались они добрых три года, неоднородных по увлеченности и вовлеченности, вконец условившись, что их отношения будут свободными — пока эта свобода не привела их к предсказуемому финалу и они окончательно не остыли друг к другу.  
Странные эти три года примирили ее с мамой, убедили в том, что секс хорош в любой его форме, хоть и не настолько, чтобы кружить голову, а также в том, что ей наверняка придется хорошо постараться, чтобы иметь детей, если когда-нибудь она этого захочет: однажды они упустили целых два месяца осторожности, и ничего не произошло. Было время, когда они пробовали специально, потому что нужно было что-то менять в жизни — но ничего не произошло.  
После достаточно легкого расставания она сосредоточилась на работе, и ее досуг даже с натяжкой не заслуживал того, чтобы отнести его к так называемой личной жизни. А заняв новую социальную роль и окунувшись в школьный менеджмент, она встретилась с очередной проблемой, которую следовало извести, с сексуальным харассментом. Все истории — ее коллег, их знакомых, знакомых этих знакомых — были в конце концов похожи одна на другую. Все они неизменно предполагали участие мужчин, которые якобы не хотели ничего плохого и действовали по своей природе — и все вызывали у нее такое чувство, будто ей приходится иметь дело с чем-то отвратительно липким, оскорбительным и чуждым. Она с детства была деятельной, упрямой и неугомонной, а к ее нынешним годам все это закрепилось вдохновляющими знакомствами, знаниями закона, истории и социологии и полным отсутствием страха. Укрощать природу пришлось всем невеждам мужского пола, которых она встречала; так она сама становилась примером для девушек, которые искали понимания и поддержки такого рода.  
Она знала, что все делает правильно и живет не зря, и научилась не рассказывать родителям о том, что для нее было поводом для гордости, а у них могло вызвать недоумение либо просто не такую радость, какой заслуживали ее маленькие победы. В конце концов, в ее жизни появились люди, которые также считали это победами и ратовали за них.  
Но жизнь не могла состоять только из удовлетворения: ее душа, как и всегда, стремилась туда, где ее недоставало. Бежали дни, нехитро сливаясь в месяцы, и жизнь стала не так чтобы плоха, но линейна, проста и безвкусна. Предложение уехать в маленький городок с милым названием и дрянной погодой, чтобы занять свежее место заместителя директора в средней школе, она приняла почти без раздумий и даже с радостью.  
«Новой политике нужны новые кадры», — прочитала она в электронном письме. Это ее устроило.  
С ней были скромный багаж, опыт прежних лет и острый язык, на который она рассчитывала.  
Она и в шутку бы не решила, что искра, пробежавшая между ней и директором ее новой школы, может привести их к сексу в палатке — совершенно сумасшедшему, впервые захватившему ее настолько, что она забыла, какие одинаковые, примитивные были почти все эти мужики, и потеряла контакт со всем, кроме собственного тела. Тело встряхивало и раскидывало на кусочки, каждый из которых, возвращаясь на место в сладком затмении, укорял ее за то, что она смела так долго отказываться от этого удовольствия.  
Но тем более она не могла представить, что череда нелепостей, которую она нехотя признает — о ужас! — отношениями, приведет ее в кабинет УЗИ.

Диагност посмотрел на нее с интересом. В его глазах была какая-то интрига. Но сюрпризы от ультразвукового исследования — это очень неоднозначные сюрпризы. Она их не хотела.  
— Не вижу никаких патологий, — поспешил сказать доктор, заметив, что она напряглась.  
— А что видите?  
Он, не скрывая замешательства, осмотрел экран с разных сторон, и ответил только через полминуты. Это были самые долгие полминуты в ее жизни.  
— Вижу… вижу пять маленьких голов и сердец.  
— Шутки у вас так себе.  
— Смотрите, — доктор повернул экран так, чтобы она тоже могла его видеть, и начал рассказывать.

Мама не могла взять в толк, почему они не могут пожениться, если любят друг друга, и почему она намерена рожать, если они не собираются жениться.  
— Скажи честно. Он и не предлагал.  
— Честно. Не предлагал. Попробовал бы он.  
— Ты безнадежна, — заключала мама. — И ты слишком серьезно к этому относишься. Ты, черт возьми, не Моника Левински, чтобы так с ума сходить.  
Сильная Женщина вспыхнула.  
— Вовсе не в этом дело!  
— Ага.  
— Просто папа золото, тебе повезло с браком, и повезло считать собственной нормой то, что считалось нормой лет так пятьдесят назад. Это не значит, что других вариантов не может быть. Не значит, что все устроены так же. Я просто не хочу. Но я хочу ребенка. Почему нет? У меня есть силы для этого.  
Есть ли у нее силы на пятерых, она пока не знала. Родителям — чтобы не обрушивать на них все разом — призналась в троих.  
— …Знаешь, я тебя вообще не понимаю. То ты маршируешь на демонстрации в пользу абортов, то летишь рожать. И если бы одного. Думаешь, это так легко?  
— Мам, это двадцать лет назад было. При чем тут это сейчас? Ты как будто сомневаешься во мне. А я могу. Я все могу. И если вы против — то я все равно могу. Без вас.  
Сказав это, она, как ни странно, обрела то, зачем ехала сюда в отвратительном расположении духа, с глазами на мокром месте, обиженная на весь мир и лишенная возможности говорить об этом — ведь тогда она не могла бы называться действительно сильной женщиной.  
Ей нужно было отвечать за свой выбор. Но она впервые боялась отвечать в одиночку — и даже решилась на отчаянные меры, сомнительную поездку домой, где так редко находила согласие и слышала слова поддержки.  
Обида и злость всегда придавали сил. Но сейчас это были не совсем и не только они.  
— Хотя я не хочу без вас, — добавила она.

Детская комната помогла тоже. Стены, в которых она провела столько первых лет своей жизни — ее гипсокартонный форт, старое окно со следами нарисованных снежинок, старый книжный шкаф, Сендак, Даль, Сьюз — принадлежали девочке, которой она уже не была. Они приняли ее погостить и вернули ей последнее, что могли, уверенность в том, что настоящий ее дом теперь именно в Южном парке.

Она провела дома половину лета. Мамина строгость таяла с каждым днем.  
Иначе разве могло быть? Она присматривала в интернете игрушки и одежки для новорожденных, а Сильная Женщина посмеивалась над ней — и новое чувство к матери росло и крепло в ней.  
— Чего только не начитаешься в интернете, — возмутилась мама в один из дней этого лета. — Мне посоветовали книгу. Автор — доктор, акушер. Я тут почитала немного, толково написано. Про многоплодную беременность тоже есть. Тебе полезно будет.  
Они читали вместе, пока отец в гараже занимался старым хобби и выстругивал шкатулочки для всех этих материнских сокровищ.  
— В дереве есть душа, — говорил он.  
А когда она уезжала, задержал ее в объятиях.  
— Все у тебя будет в порядке. Как бы ни сложилось, ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на нас.

***

Невозможно было поверить, что дети могут быть такими крошечными. Их ручки были чуть толще его пальцев, и браслеты с метриками казались на них несуразно большими.  
Невозможно было поверить, что все они поместились там, откуда пришли в этот мир.  
Слово «поразительно» было на языке у каждого, кто обмолвился с ним словом в день рождения пяти новых людей.  
«Поразительная удача» заставила его снова вспомнить все свои страхи, хотя самое страшное осталось позади. Но и сейчас — они были такие маленькие, такие инопланетянчики, не совсем еще люди. Поразительные, несомненно, и такие беззащитные перед новым миром и его ошеломительным устройством: воздухом, температурой и бактериями. Они были выброшены в этот мир, и им предстояло влиться в него с минимумом преимуществ, с тридцатью неделями в запасе против обычных сорока. А врачи, казалось, совсем ничего не боялись — все чем-то были заняты, будто и не глядели на его детей.  
Поразительным, почти преступным он считал такое равнодушие. Ведь это были самые красивые дети, когда-либо рожденные на свет.  
Поэтому ПК-директор смотрел на них через прозрачную перегородку, забывая моргать — отдувался за всех — и не в силах помочь никак иначе, желал им быть сильными, сильными, как их мать.

***

Стэн провел два с половиной часа в гараже над своим изобретением, и хотя шкурка испортила вид, зато острых краев не осталось. Он проковырял шилом две дюжины дырочек и аккуратно вставил в них спираль из проволоки. С другой стороны он проковырял дырочки пошире — для игрушечного замка.  
Получилось надежно и страшно красиво.

На остановке Кайл заметил, что Стэн не такой, как обычно, и не отставал, пока он не достал коробку из рюкзака. В ней сидели Рассел и Даниэль.  
— Ничего, — одобрил Кайл. — Блин, сколько ты ее делал? А зачем еще одно место?  
Стэн замялся, решая, стоит ли говорить Кайлу. Тот осмотрел коробку со всех сторон и отдал другу обратно.  
— Так почему три яйца-то?  
— Ну нипочему. Я не себе это. Себе я не успел, папа домой загнал.  
Кайл пристально посмотрел сначала на коробку, потом на Стэна, и наконец сказал:  
— О.  
Он вытянул губы трубочкой, глянув на друга так, что невозможно было понять, восхищен он или насмешлив.  
— Это чо у тебя? — подоспевший Картман бесцеремонно вырвал коробку у Стэна из рук. — Э… это же… это были Хэтчималс? Святящаяся серия?  
— Отдай, жиртрест, — вспыхнул Кайл. — Не твое и не лапай!  
— А зачем… — Картман прищурился, подергал за крышку — Рассел и Даниэль опасно покачнулись, но Картман тут же захлопнул крышку. — Зачем ты изнасиловал Хэтчималс? Это ведь не для тебя, верно? У тебя, на минуточку, и простите за каламбур, только два яйца.  
Он посмотрел на Стэна, сердито следящего за безопасностью своих подопечных, и Кайла — нарочито беспечного, и сразу просек, в чем дело.  
— Да ну… — протянул он. — Нашел, на что время тратить. И проволоку. Это же Венди. Мисс «Я лучше всех». Сколько раз она тебя отшивала?  
Показался автобус, и Стэн протянул руку за коробкой, хмуро глядя на Картмана.  
— Дай сюда.  
— Ага. И что ты собрался делать? Как вручишь ей? И что скажешь?  
— Не знаю. Как получится.  
Картман сочувственно посмотрел на Стэна и вложил в его руку сначала Рассела, а потом Даниэль.  
— Зато я знаю. Все будет сделано. А ты сиди и молчи.

***

— Ребят, кто забыл у меня… эм… кажется, это футляр для яиц?  
Класс лениво посмотрел на Венди и непонятный предмет в ее руках.  
Чем длиннее было молчание, тем любопытнее становились взгляды. Спустя минуту все смотрели на коробку уже так, словно это был слиток золота. Или шаровая молния.  
— Ребят, что за шутки? Что за хлам? Это чье?  
Стэн послушно молчал, как было велено. Он все равно не смог бы говорить. Язык у него словно присох к небу. Зато Картман отозвался.  
— Это не хлам и не шутки, это тебе подарок кое от кого.  
— От кого?..  
— Может быть, от меня, — хохотнул Картман.  
— Картман, ты совсем обалдел? Так я тебе и поверю. А если это и правда твое…  
— А это важно, чье? А если не мое, то что?  
— Нет, неважно! Это индивидуальное задание. Если мне надо будет, я и сама сделаю.  
— Еще и получше, да?  
— Может, еще и получше.  
Венди схватила коробку, сорвалась с места поставила ее на окно.  
— Если никто не заберет до завтра, значит, кто-то из другого класса подбросил, — сказала она.

Все время до конца урока Стэн провел, уткнувшись в учебник. Он не хотел смотреть на Венди, чтобы она не прочитала его мысли; не хотел смотреть на Кайла с его трагическим сочувствующим лицом; и тем более не хотел смотреть на цветущего Картмана, всем своим видом напоминающего, что именно об этом он и говорил.

На перемене Венди и Бебе затеяли перепись юного яичного населения. У них в классе было шесть Терренсов и Филлипов, один Тимми, мистер и миссис Сопля, Бонни и Клайд, раскрашенная во все цвета радуги Рэйнбоу, а Крейг и Твик принесли в старой клетке двух своих Страйпи.  
— Чуваки, где ваша фантазия?  
— Я кучу имен предлагал! — возмутился Твик. — Ему больше никакое не нравится.  
Венди назвала своих Фрида, Анджела и Йоко.  
— А как твоих зовут? — спросила она, повернувшись к Стэну.  
— Никак.  
— Их еще моя фантазия не устраивает, — возмутился Крейг.  
Баттерс, вылезая из-за парты, чтобы подойти к девочкам, запнулся о ее ножку, и яйцо просто выкатилось из его рук. Оно еще летело вниз, а Баттерс уже понял, что его ребенок этого не переживет. За одно мгновение он сделал несколько попыток поймать яйцо, смешно размахивая руками, но гравитация сделала свое дело.  
Баттерс скривился, замер на секунду с таким лицом — и зарыдал.  
— Я убил Джорджа, — простонал он.  
И все снова оцепенели — больше от слез Баттерса, чем от потери неучтенного переписью Джорджа. Тишину нарушила Бебе.  
— Баттерс, знаешь, откуда у тебя руки?  
— Чего еще от них ожидать, от этих мальчишек, — фыркнула Венди.  
— Неправда!..  
Стэн и сам не ожидал услышать свой голос.  
Память предков, так или иначе заложившая в каждого мальчика мира сочувствие к своим братьям, существовавшим раньше, живущим сейчас и еще не рожденным — мужская солидарность, иначе говоря — проснулась в нем.  
А может быть, он просто был слишком обижен, чтобы не поспорить с Венди.  
— Оно разбилось нечаянно, и это вовсе ничего не значит! Может, Баттерс будет самый лучший отец!  
— Носитесь, орете и ведете себя как свиньи. Вообще непонятно, как вам можно доверить даже яйцо.  
— Глупости!  
— Не такие уж и глупости. Мы все видели, какая помойка творится в твоем школьном ящике, — напомнила Венди.  
Стэн не выдержал. Сорвался с места, схватил Рассела и Даниэль, вытолкал Баттерса из класса и хлопнул дверью.  
— Почему девчонки такие злые, — пожаловался Баттерс. — Здравствуйте, ПК-директор.  
Стэн оглянулся. Мимо действительно проходил ПК-директор, и к их появлению он отнесся как-то удивительно неравнодушно.  
— Злые, говоришь? — оживился он.  
— Просто ужас, — подтвердил Стэн. — Вообще бессердечные.  
И пока ПК-директор не начал расспрашивать о том, что случилось, и не узнал о кончине одного из доверенных им детей, стал жаловаться, усыпляя его любопытство.  
— Задаются, дразнятся. И подарить им ничего нельзя, сразу обижаются. Я вот сделал…  
Стэн вздрогнул, почуяв за спиной возню, быстро оглянулся и увидел в приоткрытой щели мелькнувший свитер Бебе.  
Это был конец.  
Он не мог убежать домой. Ему пришлось зайти в класс с самым безразличным видом, который он мог на себя напустить. Он прошел мимо лужицы, которая еще недавно была Джорджем, и сел за парту, как ни в чем ни бывало. Устроил Рассела и Даниэль на парте — будто бы даже с нежностью, чтобы никто не догадался, как они его бесят.  
Венди прожигала его взглядом, он чувствовал. Прямолинейности ей было не занимать.  
— Что, это правда ты?  
— Что я?  
Весь класс уставился на коробку.  
— Это?.. Я?..  
Стэн отправил свои брови так высоко, что на лбу проступила морщина. Под взглядом Венди, твердым и пронизывающим, стало так неуютно и стыдно, что все показалось глупостью: как он убегал от сестры, как придумывал имена, как вообще что-то писал в журнале, как поцарапал пальцы в гараже, хотя мог играть в плойку, или встретиться с Кайлом… да хоть что.  
— Что я, больной? Что я, псих? — закричал он.  
— Ну не знаю. Орешь как больной.  
— Вообще-то запросто, — поддакнул кто-то из девочек. — Стэн же с детского сада тебя любит.  
— Я?.. Люблю? Я?.. Да вы…  
Он сам не понял, как руки стали шарить на парте. Как нащупали яйцо. Как он размахнулся. Как рука дрогнула, и звук откуда-то взялся такой свистящий и смазанный, и яйцо чиркнуло по парте и разбилось уже на полу, брызнув кому-то на ноги.  
Девочки завизжали. Лицо Венди вытянулось. Она, не мешкая, метнула ответ Стэну прямо в грудь.  
— Дура! Я мимо кидал! — возмутился он, отплевываясь от яичных внутренностей, а второе яйцо уже летело прицельно и нашло свой разрушительный конец в волосах его юной богини, первой любви, Венди Тестабургер.  
— Ты покойник, Стэн! — крикнула богиня, и времени понадобилось — раз моргнуть, чтобы класс заполнился визгом и летящими яйцами. Картман полез было под парту, но скорость и грация его подвели, да и сама попытка была смешной, с таким же успехом он мог прятаться от Везувия. Многодетные родители были прекрасно вооружены. Меньше чем через минуту бойцы и их парты выглядели так, словно побывали на площадке для пейнтбола.  
В двадцать первом веке каждый имел право быть родителем.  
Но они были слишком молоды для этого.

***

Она не сказала ему «привет». Но исчезнуть тоже не попросила. Со стороны было похоже, будто она его не заметила, но он знал, что это не так: ей просто не хотелось тревожить ребенка, и все ее внимание принадлежало этому розовому свертку, сжавшемуся на материнской груди.  
В этом он ее понимал.  
ПК-директор подошел не сразу. Как бы ему ни хотелось заглянуть в лицо ребенка, что-то в этом моменте не позволяло спешить. Сильная Женщина в расстегнутой сорочке была словно кормящей Мадонной, и он невольно залюбовался ее грудью в новой ипостаси. Похудевшая и замученная, со слипшимися прядками грязных волос, она была самой красивой, самой невероятной и самой желанной женщиной в его жизни.  
Он так долго стоял молча, восхищаясь ею, что она отвлеклась от сына и встретила его взгляд.  
ПК-директор смутился.  
— Ты не запретишь мне помогать. Я придумал, как нам быть.  
— О боги. Расскажи лучше, что в школе.  
— В школе? — он усмехнулся, подошел к кровати, аккуратно нагнулся, чтобы рассмотреть ребенка, и тихо, но горячо продолжил: — Чистый погром, казнь египетская, вот что в школе. Когда я стал разбираться, зачем они это сделали, один мальчик признался мне. Сказал, что глупо заниматься воспитанием детей в одиночку.  
Он осекся, заподозрив, что это не самая подходящая история; знакомое выражение промелькнуло на ее лице, но взгляд требовал продолжения. И на свой страх и риск он продолжил.  
— Сказал, что он хотел делать это в паре с одной девочкой, которая ему нравится.  
— Да неужели?  
— Клянусь. Только я боюсь рассказывать дальше.  
— Ну почему же. Рассказывай. Очень интересно.  
— Он сделал ей анонимный подарок, а она не оценила.  
Сильная Женщина никак не комментировала его историю. И ПК-директор сделал еще одну паузу.  
— И я тогда подумал, может, мальчик ей просто не нравится?  
Другой мальчик, крохотный, полтора кило весом, вздрогнул на руках у кормилицы, и ПК-директор внутренне вздрогнул вместе с ним. Новая жизнь, так непостижимо приходящая в этот мир, требовала теперь его защиты: и это значило, что его душа будет вздрагивать теперь каждый раз, когда он будет за волноваться за этого ребенка, за остальных своих детей и за их мать, какое бы решение она ни приняла.  
Это было страшно и восхитительно.  
— Ну, я думаю, ты не прав. Может, она просто не хотела поддерживать шаблон, и делать так, как все от нее ждали?  
ПК-директор осторожно протянул руку, чтобы погладить нежные волосы на маленькой голове.  
— Так ведь это был всего лишь невинный подарок. В общем, кажется, сегодня я нечаянно раскрыл его имя, и все кончилось дракой — боюсь даже, битвой полов. Никакого доклада, к черту. Они в нем смогут рассказать только про то, как отмывать класс от яичных внутренностей. Я тоже могу доложить. Склизкое все, и скорлупу пока соберешь, поседеть можно.  
Сильная Женщина улыбнулась.  
Добрый был знак.


End file.
